Moonless Nights
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: THE SWEETEST FANFIC YOU HAVE EVER READ IS HERE! the summary is INSIDE about a prince & an ordinary girl who fall in luv but it goes deepr than that it will but cute & goes through Edward and Bella's adventures together & give it a try u wont regret it!Hs
1. It was him

AN: Hello everyone. I'm here with a new story and it will the most sweetest thing you will have ever read seriously. It's really ROMANTIC and all about this Prince and an ordinary girl who fall for each other. I know it's been done a lot but my story will go into details and lot of other stuff. Not just that it started and then suddenly there's something dramatic then the end. NO!!! I will carry this story out and it's going to be amazing. I really trust it so please read and review. Boost my ego a little people :P check out my other stories and you'd see that I'm a very romantic person, really I am :P also check out my pool, id' like to know what kind of stories you all like. Okay enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyy and review!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine, Stephanie Meyer productions :P

Chapter 1:

Ugh I can't believe this. I can't believe this at all. I'm moving to Forks. FORKS!!! I'm here in Chicago, doing the best I can, best school, amazing teachers and friends, known neighbors, a place I've lived in all my life. But now I have to move all the way to Forks because my mom misses my dad. After all the fifteen years now she misses him (AN: Bella is 15 years old right now, her birthday is on April 14. You'll see why.).

Renee, my mother came to Chicago with my dad, Charlie, before I was born. Charlie left cause he missed Fork when I was ten. My mother misses him and he misses her too but he can't come back to Chicago because of his job, a police officer. My mother gets lonely and can't stop thinking about him. Today there was a call that Charlie was in the hospital. He had gotten shot. My mother went crazy and told me that she had to move back. So here I am, in the beginning of May, middle of the school year, moving to Forks, leaving everything behind.

We were sitting in the airplane, waiting for it to fly away, from my home, my heart. Tears fell down my cheeks. My mother noticed and wiped them off.

"Come on dear, don't be sad. Trust me you'll like Forks. After all you need a change. You've never been out of Chicago your whole life. Live a little dear." She smiled teasingly but I didn't smile back.

It's true. I have lived in Chicago my whole 15 years of living. I just wasn't the traveling type of person. Chicago was my home, where I belonged. I had everything there and now I'm leaving it all.

The airplane landed after 8 hours. Forks was all the way across from Chicago.

"Mom, whose pick us up?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh, it's Billy. You don't know him. He's one of Charlie's best friend. He'll be picking us up. Now where is he?" she started looking around. I wanted to look for him too but I didn't know what he looked like at all, so no help here. I saw as Renee's eyes lighted up.

"Oh there he is!" she ran to him. I look to where she had pointed out. I saw an old man in a wheel chair, long black hair and kind of tan. There was a younger boy behind him, pushing his wheel chair to meet Renee, as she ran towards them. he had long hair as well, tied up though, tanned skin, maybe he's a Native American, and probably younger than me.

"Bella, honey, come here." Renee waved my forwards. I cam to then where she introduced me.

"Billy, this is my daughter, Bella. Bella this is Billy, your dad's friend and his son, Jacob."

"Hi." I blushed and started examining my shoes.

"Hello Bella, it's really nice to finally meet you. Charlie talks about you a lot. Can't live without either of you" he pointed to my mother and I "poor guy." Renee was tearing up. Wow. Charlie talked about me? I never really felt a pull towards Charlie since he left me when I was ten. But I guess he wasn't that bad.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Jacob." Jacob raised his hands for me to shake.

"Hi Jacob." I smiled sweetly at him. My hand met his and god! His hands were so hot! I pulled my hand back.

"Well, do you want to go to the 'Lodge' Renee, everyone misses you there." Billy offered.

"OH MY! The Lodge! Yes let's go now." She ran to the exit doors. Billy and Jacob looked at my expectantly and curiously. I blushed and looked down.

Jacob wheeled Billy, following Renee. I was walking behind them all, slowly. Taking everything in. As I was walking, someone bumped into me. My ipod fell down. I think it broke

"Great. I think it's broken. Watch where you're going pal." I hadn't looked up yet, still checking if my ipod was working. Nope it wasn't.

"Sorry," a velvet and musical voice urged me to look up. As I did, I found myself lost into the most beautiful, sparkling green eyes ever seen. It was him…it was Prince Edward…

AN: Okay there's my first chapter. I hope you guys like it and trust me it gets better and it will be THE SWEETEST thing you have ever read really. It's all the prince and ordinary girl stuff but it will be so amazing that you'd be saying 'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww' every where. Jk. PLEASE give it a chance. And review and I will be writing a whole lot of this because I really like it. It will the MOST ROMANTIC story I've ever written. REVIEW!!!


	2. I'm going to have dreams tonight!

_**AN: I really didn't want to get anymore chapters out until June because I'm writing it all in my notebook right now but I had this wonderful review from twilightlover44 its her birthday and she wanted me to update and so this chapter goes out for her… **_

_**HAPPY 13**__**th**__** BIRTHDAY twilightlover44!!! **_

_**And I hope you like this chapter :P **_

_**Review plz and read my authors note :P**_

Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

"Sorry," a velvet and musical voice urged me to look up. As I did, I found myself lost into the most beautiful, sparkling green eyes ever seen. It was him…it was Prince Edward…

* * *

'it's okay' I wanted to say but I couldn't find my voice. I was lost. Lost in his eyes, his honey-like voice, his perfect structure…himself. It was a magical moment… that was interrupted.

"Bella, lets go!" Jacob's voice rang out. I looked back at him and held up my hand.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I shouted back to him, wanting him to leave me – us – alone. Jacob nodded and walked back. I looked back at the Prince but didn't want to meet his eyes. "Um," oh nice going Bella. 'um'! that's a perfect way to start a conversation.

"I, uh, I'm sorry" He began, in his musical voice. "I didn't see you there. I was running from a bunch of girls and I-I didn't see where I was going. I'm sorry." Was he stuttering? Probably because he ran do much. From girls! I started laughing. He looked at me curiously, with a hint of sadness?

I shook my head "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at your…um…situation. It's just that-" I laughed a little more but controlled myself "I'm sorry." I ended as I blushed and looked down. "I should have seen where I was going."

"no really. Um, I could buy you a new ipod if you want." Whoa! He was offering me an ipod?!

"Um, no thanks, that's alright." I smiled thankfully at him.

"Are you sure?" He had that curios look again. I nodded, not understanding his expressions.

"Okay and I'm sorry once again." He paused for a while "Oh and I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

I blushed out of no where "I know you're the prince." I explained.

Another emotion flickered through his face. Sadness.

"I'm Bella." I held out my hand for him to shake. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart jump around erratically. His hands met mine and they were so soft! They were warm, not likes Jacob's when I shook his hand, but they were so much better. His hands fit perfectly as if they were meant to be there. But that wasn't all. I felt something else as well. Something like a spark of electricity. I gasped and looked up at him. His eyes wide, surprised. Did he, somehow, felt it too? Lost in out thoughts, we just stood there. gazing into each others eyes, hands still intact. It was as if he was looking into my soul, like he could read me. As if we didn't need to speak to get to know each other.

"A-hem" someone cleared their throat. I looked away from Edward's hypnotizing eyes and to the person who interrupted us so rudely. As soon as I noticed the person, I change my expression from angry to embarrassing. I can't believe I was glaring at Edward's brother, Prince Emmett. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, lookie here. Edward who is this fine young lady?" was he faking English or something? I blushed even harder if that was possible. I raised my head when I heard a 'smack'.

"Shut up Emmett, go away." Edward glared at him. If looks could kill, Emmett would've been dead by now.

Emmett scoffed. "So-rry." Then he whispered "He wants her all to himself." I think I'm going to explode if I blush anymore.

"Emmett!" Edward shouted. By then I heard a few clicking noses. I looked around to see people with cameras or cell phones taking pictures. Of course, royalty here! Why didn't I notice that before?

"Well I best be going before Edward kills me. I was nice meeting you…" Emmett trailed off.

"Bella" I said.

Emmett grinned "Emmett" he introduced himself and we shook hands before he left. Yes, they were soft too, but they were huge. If I didn't know who he was I would mistake him for a bear.

"Sorry about that." Edward ran a hand through his hair, making them more messy, but they looked cute on him. "Emmett is…just…stupid." He stuttered out.

I laughed.

"Bella, come on!" Jacob yelled, waving his hand for me to come.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you." 'keeping me'? I like the sound of that. Bad Bella! I shouted at myself. "um, well I hope to see you again." He held out his hand for me. I shook it without hesitation, feeling the warmth of his hand. I sighed.

"Bye." He said.

"Good bye Edward." I said.

I knew I didn't want to leave and something told me that he didn't want to go either. we waited a while longer, gazing into each others eyes again.

"yo1 Edward! Lets go!" someone, probably Emmett judging by the voice, called out to Edward. Just as he shouted, everyone at the airport turned their eyes towards us and started yelling and shouting for Edward. I looked at Edward, releasing his hands immediately, missing them already so much. Edward looked scared and nervous. He looked back at me.

"Um, I have to go. Sorry." Then he ran away shouting "Thanks a lot Emmett!" as the huge crowed followed him with cameras and papers and pens and what not. Wow. I sighed. Somehow, this day was full of 'sorries'.

I felt a tugging at my arm. "Are you okay Bella? Why are you still here?" Jacob waved a hand in front of my face. "Bella? Let's go!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Day dreaming." I followed him. _**Was**_ I dreaming? Sure does feel like it. I mean I met Edward Cullen. The prince. Wait a second! I met Edward Cullen the prince! AND I MADE A TOTAL FOOL OF MYSELF! But he was still talking to me! And he wanted to see me again! And WE SHOOK HANDS!!! I started jumping around.

"Bella are you okay? Who was that you were talking to back there?" I couldn't stop jumping. I held Jacob's arm and bounced higher.

"Jacob, I met him! I met him!" I was starting to act like a 5 year old and people were staring. But I don't care! Nothing ca bring me down today.

"HaHa! She just woke and drank some coke." Jacob laughed nervously and explained. He stopped my jumping extravaganza and pulled me near a pay phone.

"Now, who did you meet?" Jacob asked curiously as I got the whole dreamy look again. "Him. I met the Prince. Prince Edward."

"What do you mean you 'met him'. Like did you shake hands, talk about something? What?" Jacob inquired. I started walking towards his car where my mom was waving at us, like crazy, to join them. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he kind of bumped into me and we just kept apologizing for it. Now looking back, our meeting seems stupid. I laughed. "And then his brother, Prince Emmett, showed up and when he left Edward apologized some more until people figured out that royalty was here thanks to Emmett. Then Edward had to leave. I pouted as I finished telling him all this in one breath.

"Wow." He paused for a while then started laughing. My face wrinkled "What's so funny?" I asked. He laughed even harder.

"Your first encounter with the prince and you make a fool of yourself." He chuckled.

"I did not!" I stood up for myself. But, truthfully I knew I was a big dork back there.

Jacob led me to his car and opened his door for me. Before I even got in I heard my mother's worried queries.

"Bella honey where were you? I was so worried. Did you go to the restroom or something?" she kept asking more.

"Nothing happened mom." I told her as I put my bags away in the car.

"Hey! Prince! Over here!"

"your highness?!"

"What are you doing in Forks?" I heard random questions thrown at the…Prince? I looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, my eye met _**his**_. The beautiful, sparkling green eyes burning into my dull, brown eyes. It was as if he was looking for me too because as soon as he saw me looking at him, he smiled. A breathtaking, crooked smile that left me staring. Probably with my mouth open. Suddenly, yet so slowly, he lifted his hand to wave at me. I was to shock to reply but I held up my hand anyways. Just standing there with my hand up, not even waving it. Stupid Bella. Edward smiled more widely, nevertheless, and then they drove him away. Away from me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob asked, eyeing me weirdly. I realized that I was in the same position as I was before. Stunned, with my hand up. I blushed.

"Oh, yeah" Before I embarrassed myself any further, I decided it was best to sit in the car. Still I couldn't stop thinking about my encounter with Prince Edward Cullen! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I'm going to have dreams tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN: well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted their meeting to be kind of different but this one kind of fell with the story plot. It's going to get better. If you want more plz review. **_

_**PS: twilightlover44, Edward, Bella, and the Cullen's wish you a very happy birthday, lucky you-celebrate it well!!! :P  
**_

_**Plz everyone review and if you want me to dedicate any chapter to you or any scene from the chapters plz tell me I will dedicate them to you. if you have any specific romantic event that you would want in the story I will put it in somehow. Plzzzzzzzzzz review. Check out my other stories and check out my polls plzzzzzzzz**_


	3. Carlisle could do it!

_**AN: ALL right!!! It's here!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 3 is suppose to be long because in my notebook it was 14 PAGES!!! But I had to cut it short so it will be divided into two or three chapters. Edward will be coming soon, don't worry :P this chapter is all about Edward and his family history and what not so enjoy!**_

_**SO I have update allllllll my stories, go check them out. I updated them because of my BIRTHDAY TODAY. I'm finally fifteen and this year I probably will get my permit so I'm excited and I wanted to present this to you all…enjoy!**_

_**GAME TIME: THERE IS SOMETHING SIMILAR IN ALL MY STORIES THE FIRST ONE TO WIN, WINS A PRIZE FROM EDWARD!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even on my birthday :(**_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Chapter 3:

I couldn't keep the grin on my face. I was still stunned and couldn't get his image out of my head. Jacob was driving, while looking at me weird but I waved it off. Nothing can bring me down today. I met Edward Cullen.

His family, Carlisle, who is his father, had started ruling America at the age of five, right after his father, Edward's grandfather, died. _**(AN: ok everyone, please remember that I am making all this up there's no one that rules the whole world but in my story there is the Cullen family so yeah just go with it. I want to show how powerful they are :P)**_ King Carlisle married Queen Esme, who at the time was the only princess of Franc and she was, still is, beautiful. The they became King and Queen of France and the whole America. _**(AN: all the states of America…)**_. Carlisle is a very victorious king. Every battle he had fought in, he won. That is why King Carlisle rules the whole world, literally. He's the king of the whole planet Earth. Everyone looks up to him/ Even though he conquered so many lands, he treats them like family unlike all the other kings we've had. King Carlisle has everything under controlled. He's not the funniest person to be around with; he always jumps straight to the point, and is very serious, unlike his family who are very kind. Like Edward *sigh8. Carlisle doesn't smiled much or communicate with other, he does his job and his job only. He's a very strict man but very giving.

Edward's mother, Esme Cullen, or Queen Esme, was the only child to Queen Elizabeth and King Edward Mason senior. Esme was a beautiful princess always getting asked for marriage by many suitors, she rejected the all. She told everyone they weren't right for her. She liked helping the poor and always wanted to explore the world. When she finally got out of the palace and went further into the night, some guys out there saw her and started following and bothering her. Esme ran into Carlisle, who was there to talk to her father about France. Esme, bumping into him, asked for his help from the bad guys. Carlisle didn't know she was a princess at that time but he helped her anyway. Esme knew Carlisle was a king but Carlisle knew nothing about her. Esme kept it hidden until Carlisle found out when he visited her father. Esme was scared that he would be mad but he was merely curious. Carlisle proposed Esme by Lake Haven, a wonderful place in France. _**(AN: I don't know if it's real, I just made it up :P)**_. I've never seen Lake Haven before but I've seen pictures and heard that it's the most beautiful place, amazingly perfect. It really is. The lake is huge and sparkly, even in the night. There's the shiny grass people sit on to enjoy the scenery. Lake Heaven has the rarest flowers and magical trees. It's just…amazing. Esme is one lucky girl, or woman. And since then Esme and Carlisle lied happily ever after. Everyone knows the story of Esme and Carlisle; it's the greatest love story yet.

Carlisle and Esme had Edward on June 20. yes I know his birthday. I mean who doesn't, he's Edward. _**(AN: A huge coincedenc is that Edward's bday is the same day as my father! No my dad isn't a 109 years old but his bday is on June 20, my cuz is june 19 and im june 12!!!and Edward and I are GEMINI! And june 20 is also my first month-a-versry of my move to another state! There are a lot more coincidence but I just wanted to get these out :P)**_. Carlisle was always going to wars so he didn't spend much time with Edward. From what I've seen, he likes to be alone and is mostly sad. He probably misses his father. Edward is the heir to the throne. Even though Emmett is older, Emmett cannot be king because he was adopted. _**(AN: I'll explain later…)**_. Edward is a famous musician but he doesn't share it with the world. He's also an amazing sport's player. He played with the NBA for basketball many times. He played baseball soccer (not his favorite), he played football also, and he was in track. Being royalty helps you get in teams and sports. But Edward was awesome. Magazines, pictures, and news, didn't do him any justice. He was just remarkable.

Edward has bronze hair and they are always messy which looked perfect on him. He has green eyes that he probably inherited from Esme, but his stood out. They were always sparkling. Some people actually accused him of hypnotizing. He has his signature smiled, a crooked smile that lit up his whole face and it is absolutely breath taking. Edward is tall, I think 6', and he is very kind and helpful. Unlike his father, Edward smiles, jokes around, and he talks to everyone. He's the sweetest person ever known, except his mother that is. Thanks to his many abilities, kind heart and gorgeous looks, girls are always after him. Following him like a lost puppy. People are always after him and onto him. The royal family doesn't get much privacy. From the breaking news and what not, I learned that Edward never had a girlfriend. I mean never. He did go out a little, sometimes with other royalty and sometimes with girls, well, girls like me, just more prettier and better. But they all end quickly. I wonder why. Anyways, Edward is incredible and beautiful.

Prince Emmett McCarthy is another story. He was the prince of England and he was five when his father, King McCarthy, went to battle against Carlisle. Carlisle won and took over England and instead of doing anything bad or harsh to Emmett, Carlisle and Esme adopted him. Esme said, in a news channel, that it killed her heart to see Emmett crying over his father so she took him in when Emmett was 7 and Edward was 6. Emmett has always been really goofy. He likes to prank and bother people, joke around and gets in trouble for it. It's really funny because whenever you turn on the TV, there he is, admitting a crime. Emmett, too, is pretty hot and, he too, has girls running after him but he's taken. Actually he's engaged really. Yes, Emmett McCarthy, the fool of the world is finally about to settle down. Rosalie Hale, his fiancée, had met him in a shop where she saved him from a gazillion girls. From then, they've been going steady.

Princess Alice is a weird little person. No one knows why, really. Alice is the youngest member of the Cullen family. She's very small and petite. Everyone says that she's very hyper person and a shopping addict. One time there was news about her crazy shopping. Alice had nearly bought everything at the mall, it was hilarious. But she's fun to be with. You could tell by the way she smiled and acts around people. She currently has a boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was a lieutenant of the France army and had come to meet king Carlisle for a meeting. In an interview, Jasper said that he first saw Alice sitting in the garden, all alone. The king had told Jasper to go and fetch Alice for him. Alice didn't listen to Jasper, she was mad that her dad, King Carlisle, won't let her go shopping. Jasper promised to take her shopping if she goes back inside to her father. During the shopping spree, they fell in love. It's really cute they look perfect together. Jasper is tall, lean, muscular and blonde. He's really handsome and we all know he can take care of Alice.

Edward has yet to meet someone. He's sixteen, Emmett's seventeen and Rosalie is 16, yes they were engaged really early because they had some problem or something no one really knows. Alice is 15, like me, and Jasper if 17 going on 18. Perfect family, like I said, ruling the world. Actually not the whole world. King Carlisle never defeated Russia but promises to. Russia is a very strong country; it never fails its war. King Carlisle and his army fought with Russia three times but no one won. The three wars became known as 'The Triplet Wars'. They were the worst wars ever, just awful. However, king Carlisle said that he will win the next war which is two years later _**(AN: When she's a junior).**_ We're all scare but we're confident that Carlisle could do it.

"Bella…"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

AN: Alright everyone REVIEW!! PLZZZZZ support me by review it's the best present I could ever get! Thanks everyone : _**OKAY THE GAME IS THAT IN ALL MY UPDATED STORIES, THERE IS SOMETHING VERY SIMILAR: THE FIRST TO FIND OUT WINS **__**KISSES BY EDWARD**__**!!! **_Now who doesn't want that?!


	4. Hiatus

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say but I think that might put my stories on hiatus such as The Prince, Different Twilight, Moonless nights, My country my home, Nights Knight, and Things Talk, because today my friend came over and she saw that for the Prince I got only 37 reviews and I wrote like 11 chapters and she got really mad and she said these things to me about my stories that made me so sad. I got a lot of chapters done on this story and I was going to get them out really soon but I guess now they are going to wait. My friend was like all the other stories have so less chapters and they aren't as good but they got way more reviews then I did…she really made me sad so right now I'm going to stop until I get enough reviews to make me feel better.**_

_**Don't get me wrong, I'm not picky about my reviews or anything…it's just that she really made me sad today and I know I'm going to regret stopping my stories.**_

_**On the plus side now I'm going to focus only on Silent Tears, which I think is getting fair amount of reviews. **_

_**I might continue The Prince as well, seeing that many people like it very much, so I might continue. **_

_**Anyways, thank you everyone for helping me get this far…I promise this hiatus isn't going to be long because I already miss my stories :( **_

_**And then again, not many people voted on my poll for their favorite stories, so I just didn't know which story to continue…**_

_**I'm really sorry…**_


End file.
